What Devils Leave Behind
by CorruptAngel920
Summary: Dante saw Nero die, he had to face Kyrie and take care of her as was Nero's last wish. Two years later, The favor is returned. DantexKyrie One-shot lemon


**What Devils Leave Behind**

Pairing: Dante & Kyrie

Summary: Two years ago, Dante walked towards the door with a dead man in his arms and his last words on his mind. When he walked through that door again, Dante wasn't expecting what greeted him.

_Two years ago:_

Dante looked on at the scene before him, a hell gate stood proud on the icy plain and with it, a demon of ice. What caught his eye wasn't the demon, but the man fighting it, he had long, white hair. A sword that was thin, yet powerful. Lastly, his arm was unmistakable. The man was Nero. A surge of energy passed into the air letting Dante know he had entered devil trigger. It didn't change anything though as Nero had been tired out from fighting. The claw of the demon reared back and struck, forcing it's icy talons into Nero's body. Instantly, it was over. Nero's insides were frozen solid.

Dante knew this. He had read about this demon in particular and brought the necessary equipment. Ebony and Ivory sat in their holsters, Rebellion had it's trademark place on his back and on his hands were the Ifrit gauntlets; chosen specifically for this demon. Quickly, Dante rushed in from behind the demon and jumped high into the air. As he demon turned, Dante unleased a devastating roundhouse kick to it's face, "Aww hell yeah! We're just geting started now!" The monster screamed in agony as it reared back from the blaze that came from the Ifrit gauntlets, seemingly hotter because of Dante's own frustrations. The great beast toppled over and Dante kept attacking relentlessly with kicks and punches. Every so often drawing Rebellion or Ebony and Ivory to put a few rounds in it. The beast was on it's ropes when Dante decided to finish the fight. He surged forward and again into the air. Hiking higher off of the demon's head, Dante delivered the final blow with a kick that shattered the demon completely into icy shards and it's soul onto the gate's pedistal. A smile crossed Dante's face, "Next time, know who you're tangling with!" The gate itself stood only a few seonds longer before Dante activated his devil trigger and sent a fireball into the gate, crumbling it and making it useless.

A groan came from Nero's body and was immediately met by Dante who fell to the ground next to him, "Nero, buddy, come on, get your ass up. What about Kyrie? She'll kill me if you don't come back!"

Smiling, Nero was looking at the sky, his eyes were unfocused. Dante could tell that he was having trouble breathing, to last as long as he did was a miracle. "Dante," Nero wheezed out, "I need to ask you a favor, Take care of Kyrie for me. Take my blade as well, in time I know you'll be able to use it."

"Aww come on kid, you can't die now!" Dante said with the never say die attitude. Nero didn't have that same enthusiasm, hence the reason why his eyes closed. "Dammit!" Dante yelled as he punched the ground and let out a groan of frustration.

Slowly, Dante stood up and held out his hand to recieve the demon's soul. It floated over and formed into twin swords which Dante put away instantly. He looked at Red Queen and Yamato before picking them up and putting them on his person. With a grunt, Nero was hoisted onto his shoulder and Dante started down the mountian. The rest was a blur of fighting, carrying Nero, and walking down the mountian. The last thing Dante cared to remember was Kyrie's crying face when she heard the story. He had set down Nero's body and hugged her.

Members of the order collected Nero's body soon after to prepare it for burial. Dante, Kyrie, Lady, and Trish were the only ones who went for him. It was mostly to comfort Kyrie as well. There was a murmur in the crowd as one of the members approached Dante with a demon's soul inside. Dante did the same thing as always and held out his hand to take the soul. What he didn't expect, was his new devil arm being Nero's devil bringer.

All of that happened two years ago, now, Dante was headed home after hunting other devils. Trish and Lady were out hunting devils as well. The new sign of Devil May Cry shone above the door as Dante walked in. He deposited his equipment by the door and his coat hung on the stand. He threw his gloves onto the desk along with Ebony and Ivory.

"Dante? Is that you? I wasn't expecting you back early." called a voice from the back

"Yeah Kyrie, it's me! I finished the job a little earlier then expected. Yamato pulled though for me better this time." Dante replied as he walked into the front bathroom and ran water over his face. He then left the room and walked into the back, grabbing a slice of pizza off the table and eating it quickly with a smirk on his face.

Kyrie's voice came from her room just as Dante was about to grab a second slice, "Dante, can you come in here and help me?"

With a sigh, Dante stood up and walked towards her door, "Kyrie, you could just walk out and, woah." Dante's thoughts derailed as he saw Kyrie standing in a light blue corset with matching panties. It had a lacy design on it. Black stockings adorned her thighs and were held up by a small strap that followed her shapely body. The lingerie fit her curves in all the right places Dante mentally noted, "So, uh, what do you need help with?"

Kyrie's face flushed a deep red and she mumbled something incoherent

"What was that?" Dante asked her.

"Can you close the door? it's a personal problem." Kyrie said, still softly with her face a cherry red.

Dante closed the door behind him and turned around only to be tackled against the door by Kyrie, her hands sliding up into his hair and pulling him into a kiss. For having a very easygoing demeanor, Dante was stunned at Kyrie's actions. Slowly, she unzipped his vest and slid it of his shoulders, running a hand over his bare chest and abs, "Dante, this is for you; for being there for me after Nero died."  
>Realization hit Dante like a ton of bricks as he pulled her back into a kiss and hoisted her off the floor. Kyrie wrapped her legs around Dante's waist instinctively as he walked over to the bed and pushed her down onto it.<p>

Kyrie didn't want that, she sprung off the bed and pushed Dante back a few paces before undoing his belt and pulling both his pants and underwear down with a gasp. There infront of her was Dante's ten inch member, fully erect and throbbing. She looked up at Dante bit warily and saw his eyes half full of lustand half full of another emotion she couldn't place. It wasn't often that Dante, son of Sparda, looked so vulnerable, so... human. She smiled again as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and started to massage him. A low groan escaped Dante as her soft hand moved up and down on him.

To Dante, this was a new experience. He knew what sex was, he had read an article about it in his magizines and besides, what guy his age didn't know what sex was? But this was mind blowing, even better then how the article described it. He felt himself shudder slightly as her lips kissed the tip of his erection. The shudder earned him a smile, a sly one which he thought was incredibly sexy on her face.

Kyrie then took him in her mouth; sucking on him slowly to drive him insane. She went deep quickly then dragged back slowly, running her tongue on the underside of his now throbbing member. When she reached the tip, she let her tongue roam free. It moved across the tip elicting a groan from the white haired man. It excited her. She could feel herself getting wet from the view of his body. Her mouth began to move instinctively as she moved one hand to the small of his back and the other wrapped around his shaft. She began to stroke him with both her tongue and fingers. He had to be going insane. Quickly, she recieved the answer as he released it into her mouth.

Dante was rasping for breath because he was holding it so long. He looked down to feel Kyrie sucking him dry. She was still fully clothed and he would have to change that. She gasped as she was pushed back onto the bed and her corset was undone almost instantly. Dante looked hungrily at Kyrie's round, perky tits before his mouth descended on one of them, his tongue flicking the soft nipple. His hand massaged the other one. Dante noted that Kyrie began to gasp and her breathing changed drastically. His teeth bit lightly and pulled on her nipple before he rolled it between his lips. Her other nipple was caressed between Dante's thumb and forefinger and was lso being rolled in a similar fashion. Soon, the roles switched and Kyrie's back arched, allowing Dante to take more in. He continued his onslaught on her breasts with his mouth and hands before he pulled away and started to go lower. He could see the change in the color blue due to it being soaked by Kyrie's juices.

Kyrie opened her eyes slowly. She felt dizzy after getting that kind of attention. It wasn't over though. She gasped again as she felt the cold air surround her now fully naked body. Dante's tongue immediately began it's assault. He thrust his tongue in, licking around inside, looking for that sweet spot that would drive a woman crazy. His fingers found it before the tongue. Kyrie let out a loud moan and she began to grip the sheets because of the pleasure. "Oh my God Dante! Don't stop!" she cried out and the pleasure only increased. Dante's tongue moved faster along with his fingers and it wasn't long after that she had her orgasm. She cried out in a moment of ecstacy as Dante's tongue still assasulted her folds, lapping up all of her juices before standing up. Kyrie's heartbeast was eratic with pleasure and euphoria washed over her like a tidal wave.

Dante though, wasn't done. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her enterance. Kyrie held up a finger before rolling over and getting on her hands and knees, "Put in in me Dante, take all of me tonight."

Dante complied, He penetrated her and wasted no time in building a steady rhythm. He pumped into her hard and fast and could feel her tight walls clenching around his rock hard, throbbing member that was begging for release. Dante refused to release until she had first. The pleasure was intense for both of them. Minutes later, Kyrie was moaning in ecstacy at the top of her lungs. With a final yell of "Dante!" she orgasmed all over his member. Dante finally decided it was done an kept pushing inside, releasing his seed into her womb while she let out little moans of pleasure. She was only human and didn't have the energy Dante did. She settled down onto her side, panting for breath. Dante layed down next to her.

Kyrie felt the bed dip and she snuggled up to Dante's muscular torso, glad of what she had done tonight. With those thoughts on her mind, she drifted off to sleep. Dante smiled a true genuine smile and closed his eyes, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. He dragged the covers up over them and fell asleep within fifteen minutes.

The next morning, Dante woke up and looked at the sleeping Kyrie, he gently kissed her on the cheek and got a quick shower before running to his room to get dressed. When he walked out into the office, Lady and Trish looked at eachother with a smile. Trish was the first to break the silence, "I guess I should buy you some pizza Dante, maybe two if you can get Kyrie to scream that loud."

Dante's eyes narrowed at Trish as her and Lady giggled, "Says the one that the whole city can hear if she gets laid. Remember the mission last year on Tetsuru Island?"

Trish stopped giggling and straighted up pointing a finger at Dante, "You said you would never mention that!"

Dante smirked as he picked up some of the cold pizza from last night, "You won't tell anyone else about this or I'll tell Lady about the time you got drunk.

Trish visibly paled and Lady was left confused.


End file.
